Short & Sweet: An Anthology of Drabbles and Short Fictions
by blacklitchick
Summary: A place for the Richonne short fiction and drabbles I write.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I did a couple drabbles for the Richonne Fics Autumn Challenge. I really liked how the fics turned out so I decided to post them here and start an ongoing drabble series. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 **Baking**

"You sure you know what you're doing?" Carl eyed the mixture of apple slices and seasoning Michonne was mixing together.

"Well, it's not going to taste like my grandmother's award winning apple pie, but it'll hit the spot."

"But there's no crust." Carl countered.

"Olivia said the pantry is all out of flour so we'll just have to enjoy the filling. That's the best part anyway." She winked at him.

"No way. The crust is what makes the pie a pie." He tried to stick his finger in the bowl for a taste, but Michonne swatted his hand a way.

"Uh uh buddy. First taste goes to Cutie Judy over here." The baby was happily babbling to herself while seated in the high chair. Michonne scooped up a bit of the filling and eased the concoction into Judith's mouth. Her face contorted in shock then she let out a laugh full of pure joy before reaching out for more.

Michonne turned to Carl and playfully punched his shoulder. "Told you it was good."

"What does she know? She can't even talk yet." He slipped around Michonne to stick his finger in the mixture. "Not bad for being crust less," he said as he licked his finger.

"Me and Judy would disagree on the not bad. I think delectable is more fitting."

Carl shrugged. "Maybe. I'll give you my final decision after it's baked," he teased.

Michonne smiled as she spooned more of the filling in Judith's mouth. "Okay, Julia Child."

"Who?" Carl asked.

She ruffled his hair on her way to the oven. "Nevermind, kid."

A smiling Rick leaned against the doorjamb with his legs crossed at the ankles. The cup of coffee in his hand didn't offer nearly the warmth that the scene playing out before him did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweaters**

Rick looked down at the sweater Michonne handed him. "Are you serious?" He asked her.

She was wearing a matching one paired with her favorite pair of skin tight black pants. She stood close to him with her head cocked to the side and arms crossed. "What? You don't like it?"

He shook his head in disbelief that she didn't see the problem. "You couldn't find anything else?" He pleaded.

She gave a single shrug. "No. Maggie and I looked all through the community. These are all we could find. She and Glenn have similar ones in brown." She turned towards the mirror to pull her dreads into a ponytail. "Orange _is_ my color," she said as she admired herself in the mirror.

"But Michonne -"

"Rick, just put on the sweater. We have watchtower duty in five minutes, and it's cold out."

He sighed and did as he was told. Michonne hooked her arm through his and smiled at their reflections in the mirror. "Don't we look like the power couple of Alexandria." She stood on her toes to place a kiss on his cheek. "Lets hit the road, Love."

Rick's forehead creased in worry as he dutifully followed Michonne out of their bedroom. It wouldn't be so bad if they didn't have to relieve Abraham and Sasha from watchtower duty, but he knew those two would have a lot smart ass things to say about the matching orange sweaters with a gaudy yarn Thanksgiving turkey sewed to the front.


	3. Moonlit

**Moonlit**

Michonne sighed as she sank deeper into the soft cushions of the lounge chair. A sleeping Judith laid across her chest. She rubbed the baby's soft hair that was starting to darken from its original blonde. Her eyes kept darting up to the sky. The night was so clear it almost felt possible to reach up and touch the moon.

"I swear she sleeps better laying across you than in her crib." Michonne turned her head to watch Rick entered the backyard.

"I guess I have the magic touch." Michonne smiled as he squeezed himself onto the lounger with them. He placed a peck on Judith's forehead before lingering at Michonne's lips with a soft kiss. Her eyes went skyward again after they broke apart.

"What has you so fascinated with the sky tonight?" He asked.

"The full moon," she said with another wistful sigh. "I don't remember the last time I just took a moment to enjoy one of the universe's greatest creations. It's so strange that the world as we knew it ended, but the moon is still the same."

Rick stretched his arm across the chair and pulled both Michonne and Judith closer to him. "I always noticed it. We spent many moonlit nights together on the road. Hard not to marvel at the way the light always reflected beautifully across your face."

She laid her head on his shoulder. "You do have a way with words, Grimes."


	4. The Talk

**Summary: Deanna and Rick have a talk.**

 **A/N:** **This is based on spoilers / speculation of talks Deanna will have with Rick and Michonne in the MSF. I'm sure it's not going to be as shippy as I'm making it, but that's the beauty of fanfiction!**

* * *

The quiet inside the house amplified the noise of the walkers shifting slowly through the streets. Carl and Ron were seated at the opposite ends of the living room; eyes locked together in a staring contest each refused to lose. Sam hid upstairs in the closet that had become his second home. Rick wasn't sure where Jessie had disappeared to. She'd said something about making sandwiches, but no one was feeling very hungry.

Michonne had been sitting vigil with Deanna for the past half hour. The fever had overtaken the former leader awhile ago. There was nothing left to do but wait for the inevitable. Rick climbed the stairs as softly as he could with a sleeping Judith in his arms. He was adamant about not making even the slightest noise that could attract the dead to their presence.

The door to the bedroom where Deanna rested was cracked open. He could see Michonne sitting bedside with her hand holding Deanna's. Fragments of their whispered conversation drifted to where he stood in the hall.

"...find out what you really want...the future"

"...plans into action. Rick...together as a team."

"Not just a team...partners on every level...love."

"Deanna - "

"...needs you..."

Rick tapped lightly on the door. Michonne turned her head towards him. He asked her silently how it was going. She gave a slight head shake. He could usually read her well, but there's was something different in her eyes: a mixture of sadness and hope framed by tears. She patted Deanna's hand to excuse herself and met Rick in the hall.

"How's she doing?" He asked.

"About as good as can be expected." She reached out to smooth down one of Judith's wayward hairs while avoiding looking Rick in the eye.

He nodded. "You should take a break. I'll sit with her for a little while."

"She wants to have a few words with you anyway." She reached for Judith and positioned the baby in her arms. "How's it going downstairs?"

"Bout the same. The boys are still tense. I hope whatever's going on with them won't erupt. We may be stuck together for awhile."

Michonne leaned against the wall and gently rubbed Judith's back. "Between Enid and the whole Pete thing it's not really hard to figure out what's going on with them."

Rick looked down as a flash of shame shown in his eyes. "Yeah. I guess you're right," he said as he scratched behind his ear.

"And the herd situation?" Michonne asked.

He was thankful she didn't dwell on him being the main cause of the boys hating each other. "Still out there. Still don't know we're in here."

"Lets hope it stays that way." Michonne moved past Rick, but he stopped her.

"You okay? You seem sad?"

"Rick, a good woman is in there dying. Of course I'm sad."

"I know. It just seems like something else is wrong too."

Michonne finally focused on his face but then looked away with a dip of her head. "Maybe I'll tell you after."

Rick took a step closer to her. "After what?"

She looked up again and gave him a wryly smile. "After we survive this."

Rick looked into her eyes; staring deeply as he was wont to do. The sadness and hope were still there, but he could also see the determination that had been a part of her aura since the day they met at the prison fence. He nodded slowly. "Okay." His eyes followed her and Judith as they descended the stairs. He only went in to see Deanna after they were no longer in his sight.

The woman had her eyes closed. She opened them and smiled when she heard him sitting in the chair Michonne had vacated.

"You know," Deanna started, "once you shaved that beard I thought you were extremely handsome, but I have to say the stubble adds a whole new layer to your attractiveness."

Rick choked out a surprised chuckle as he turned red. "Michonne said you wanted to talk to me. I hope it wasn't just to discuss my supposed attractiveness."

Deanna laughed. "Let a dying woman have some fun." She looked up at the ceiling. "I did want to talk you. We haven't always seen eye-to-eye, but you're a good man, Rick. And more importantly you're a good leader. You're what this community needs. As I told you earlier, one way or the other there will be an after. And I can move on to whatever the next phase of existence is secure in the fact my people will be taken care of."

"I'll do the best I can."

"Something tells me you're do even better than your best. I just ask one thing of you."

"Anything."

"Be patient with Spencer. He means well, but I realized too late that we coddled and spoiled him and his brother too much. He doesn't know how to survive in this world. I hope you're able to show him." Rick nodded before Deanna continued. "Reg was always a push over when it came to the boys. He adored them and couldn't help giving them everything they wanted. He was the sweetest man. We met in college. So young and idealistic. Thinking we would change the world." She sighed as a single tear rolled down the side of her face. "I don't remember the last time I told him I loved him."

"I'm sure he knew."

"I know he did, but I should have said the words more. I should have told him every day. I was too caught up in running this place. If I haven't learned anything else in these last two weeks, I now know there's no guarantee of a next time. We have to let those we love know what they mean to us." She turned her head towards Rick so she could look him in the eyes. "You should tell her how you feel."

Rick rubbed a hand across his face and blew out an exhausted breath. "Me and Jessie just met. I don't know if -"

Deanna shook her head. "Not Jessie. She's a nice woman, but not the one for you. I see the way you and Michonne look at each other. How you speak to each other. If that's not love then I don't know what is. You're brave and fearless when it comes to maneuvering in this world, but I can see you're scared of trusting and embracing what's right in front of you. Don't make the mistake of letting her get away. I told Michonne she needs to figure out what she wants although it's pretty obvious what you both want. And need. It would do me good to know the future of Alexandria will be in the hands of the two of you."

"And you just figured that out after knowing us for a couple of weeks?" Rick asked. His palms started to feel clammy as his heartbeat pounded in his ears.

"You have more tells than a first time poker player in Vegas, Rick. It's written all over your face." She closed her eyes. "What you two have doesn't come along very often. Especially nowadays. Don't run away from it." She became quiet for a few moments before turning her head away from Rick. "I'm just going to rest for a bit."

Rick mimicked Michonne's earlier hand pat and left Deanna laying there unconscious. He felt gobsmacked by the woman's words. He wanted to deny them, but he knew she was right. He'd been avoiding what was obvious because taking the leap to the next phase of their relationship scared him more than what was outside that front door. He paused at the foot of the staircase to watch Carl smile and then laugh at whatever Michonne was whispering to him. Judith still slept peacefully in her arms.

"After," he repeated to himself with a smile. It suddenly didn't sound so farfetched. He thought of the plans Deanna had drawn up and discussing the future with Michonne until the calmness of the house was interrupted by the glass of the living room window exploding and the sounds of the walkers echoing throughout the room.


	5. We Will

**Title:** We Will

 **Summary:** Rick and Michonne finally get a moment to breathe after a hectic day.

 **A/N:** This story takes place after 6.11 when they return from Hilltop.

* * *

The comforter had been thrown from the bed in a frenzy hours before. The top sheet was haphazardly thrown across his naked body while the fitted one underneath where he lay had rolled up from its tucked position to expose the top corners of the mattress. He reached his hand over to the other side of the bed. Touching her throughout the night to make sure it was real and he wasn't dreaming had become a habit for him. His eyes popped open when he only felt the empty coldness of the other side of the bed. He rose up on his elbows and looked around the bedroom. When his eyes finally focused he spotted her at the window. The partial moonlight shining through casted a glow over her still naked body. His eyes traveled from the back of her head - where her hair was pulled up in a messy topknot - to her sculpted back then down to the curve of her beautiful, round ass. She was a piece of art come alive.

The mist felt cool against Michonne's naked body. The steady downpour had slowed down ten minutes before. She'd been watching the droplets fall to christen Maggie's crops with the first rain of the season. The breeze blowing inside from the opened window sent goosebumps down her skin, but she didn't move or try to cover herself. Her lips curved into a smile when she felt rough hands grabbed her waist. Rick kissed the back of her exposed neck as she leaned her body against his.

"Hey, you," he said.

"Hey, yourself. I thought you were still sleeping," she said.

"You weren't layin' next to me anymore. I'm not used to sleeping without you." His voice was still rough from sleep making his southern drawl even more pronounced.

"Rick, this is only the second night we've shared a bed."

"What can I say. I've become addicted in a very short time."

His hand moved to her stomach and he felt the rumble in her belly as she laughed. Her laughter quieted as she tucked her head in the crook of his neck. Reveling in the feel of him around her, she focused on the crops and was soon lost in thought again.

"You okay, baby?" He asked.

The corners of her mouth turned up again in amusement at him already using pet names. "I'm okay," she assured him with a pat on his hand covering her stomach. "The last couple of days have been a whirlwind. Just needed a moment to catch my breath."

"You worried about Negan?"

"It would be stupid if we all weren't worried. This is going to be a fight, but it has to be done. We need this partnership with Hilltop. Besides like you said if these Saviors are as ruthless as we've been told then they would have found us eventually. Better we start the fight then get ambushed later. We just have to be smart about it."

One of his fingers caressed the curve of her jawline. "You won't be let me be anything but."

"You better believe it."

"Confrontation is our specialty, but I'd be lyin' if I didn't admit I'ma miss this calmness we've had the last coupla months."

"Hmmm. It has been nice."

Rick clasped their fingers together and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "Especially now. I kinda wanna just lay in bed with you all day and forget about everything outside this bedroom."

Michonne smiled at that and turned her head to give him a soft kiss on the lips. "Our own private cocoon."

"After we finish with the Saviors we'll have Glenn and Maggie take the kids for a night or two and we can have some time to explore our new thang uninterrupted."

"Sounds like a nice dream, Officer Grimes, but you're the boss of this place. I don't think you'll ever going to go through a day without an interruption."

He scoffed. "A few well placed threats are all I need to get it accomplished."

Michonne shook her head with a amused expression on her face. "Not nice."

"Got no time for niceties when it comes to getting some alone time with you," he growled as he nipped at her ear.

"I've created a monster," she said with a giggle.

Rick couldn't help but to chuckle. "Like I said, I'm addicted to you."

The wind started to blow a little harder causing the curtains to dance. The two of them continued to stand in front of the window in an embrace, comfortable in the silence of the night.

"You know if any of our neighbors across the street are up at this hour we're giving them quite the show standing in front of this window naked." Rick said eventually.

Michonne shrugged. "It's dark in here. I'm sure they can't see anything if they're looking. Anyway, we already gave Jesus a show. What's a few more people."

Rick rolled his eyes and shook his head. "That guy."

"So he was the reason you had such a _day_ yesterday, huh?"

"Yeah, he caused all the craziness that made me lose your crate of toothpaste."

"So I should blame him for the fact my mouth isn't all fluoride fresh right now."

Rick held her closer. "He's the one."

"Well we do have all of that food now so I guess I can forgive him."

Rick kissed her cheek. "Mmmhmm. Only if you want."

A light flipping on in the downstairs area of the Monroe household caught Michonne's attention. She thought about Spencer being there all alone now. "I never did tell you about my own crazy day," she said.

"You want to talk about it now?"

Michonne closed her eyes. "When I was keeping watch I saw Spencer sneak off into the woods with a shovel. Something felt off so I followed him. It was obvious he was looking for something. I trailed him for awhile much to his disdain. Eventually we saw her."

Rick tilted his head in curiosity. "Who?"

"Deanna."

Rick untangled their arms and moved to the side so he could see Michonne better. "Her walker," he stated.

Michonne nodded. "Yeah. He thought he saw her when we were battling the herd that night. He'd been going out there every day since to look for her. I helped put her down." She sighed and turned her body towards Rick.

He embraced her again; rubbing a comforting hand up and down her back. "That had to be rough. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"Even rougher for Spencer. He's been in a bad place. Hopefully, he'll be able to move forward now. I told him that he still have family here with us."

"Deanna would have appreciated that."

"I hope so. She was such a remarkable woman. The least I could do is help her son." Michonne paused to gather her thoughts before continuing. "Carl was out there too. He's the one that led Deanna to me and Spencer."

Rick pulled away from their embrace slightly. His eyebrows knitted together. "Why would he do that?"

Michonne could fell the moisture start gathering in her eyes. "I confronted him about it later. He said it was because Deanna deserved to be put down by someone that loved her. That he would do the same for me." Her voice cracked at the last word; still overcome with so much emotion by what the boy said.

Rick's eyes started to shine with unshed tears. "That kid. He sure has a way with words sometimes." He pulled Michonne close again. "The way you and the kids love each other means the world to me."

"That's why it was so awkward for me this morning. Carl finding out about us that way almost felt like I was betraying him even though you told me he was cool with it. We don't keep secrets from each other. But when I changed his bandages earlier after a little teasing from him things quickly flowed back to normal. We had the same rapport."

"He's a good kid," Rick said.

"The best. The night Deanna died she told me I needed to figure out what I wanted for myself. Not the community, but for me personally. I didn't know then what I wanted. Or I did but I still had so many walls up. Then yesterday all the pieces fell into place and I realized what I wanted is what I already had. You and the kids."

Rick kissed her slowly and softly. "You've been right in front of me this whole time. You're everythang me and the kids could ever want and need. The two years since I woke up from the coma has been more bad than good but the tide is turning. Being here right now with you is everythang."

Michonne smiled through her tears remembering where she heard those words before. They moved together in another kiss. He slipped his tongue in her mouth as his hands roamed over her backside. She felt his hardness grow against her thigh. He walked her backwards to the bed until the back of her knees hit the firm mattress. She lay back against the messy sheets and he climbed on top of her. Michonne spread her legs while Rick kissed the space between her breasts. He slipped a nipple harden by the cold air and his touch into his mouth. She gasped and tightened her legs around him.

He raised his head to look at her. The love shining in both of their eyes was palpable. "Me and you against the world, baby. We're going to win this fight. Then we'll continue with our new happiness."

Michonne ran her hands down his face. "We will."


	6. Battle Scars

**Title:** Battle Scars

 **Summary:** Rick and Michonne compare scars.

 **A/N:** This takes place during episode 6.12

* * *

The front door was open.

The breeze against her skin had jolted Michonne out of a brief slumber. She'd taken a seat on the couch after their planning session. It felt as if she'd just sat down, but a glance at her wrist – at the watch Rick had found for her during one of his scavenging trips – told her she'd been knocked out for almost a half hour. Midnight was only minutes away. Rick had left right before she sat down to get Jesus and Andy settled at Father Gabriel's church for the night.

She knew the door was closed when he left because she'd done it herself. The baby monitor sitting on the end table showed Judith still sleeping peacefully. The sound of a bouncing tennis ball upstairs told her Carl hadn't left the house.

The katana was an arm's length away from her. She gripped the handle to slip the weapon out of the sheath. She padded to the front door in her sock clad feet, and peeped around the corner ready to strike if necessary. Instead she sighed and lowered the sword. Daryl was sitting on the porch rail, smoking a cigarette.

"Why didn't you close the door?" Michonne asked as she walked onto the porch.

He glanced over at her. "I'm right here. What does it matter?"

She shook her head. "Rick hasn't made it back yet?"

"Nah."

Michonne sat down on the porch steps; leaning the sword against the railing. The yawn she emitted could be felt throughout her whole body. She wiped at her watering eyes then reached back to massage the back of her neck. At the moment she wanted nothing more than to strip off her restricting skinny jeans. The garments felt so tight against her legs she thought they'd go numb soon. A night of passion followed by a pre-dawn surprise wake-up call followed by a road trip and battle planning had left her utterly exhausted. But she couldn't go to sleep yet. She checked the time again. It was now five minutes passed midnight. Rick should have been back by now.

She looked over at Daryl still smoking his cigarette and squinting his eyes at something down the street. "Do you think you all could have taken out Negan's men if Abraham hadn't found that RPG?" she asked him.

"Yeah, why?"

"Sasha seemed to think you guys were outnumbered and were almost out of luck."

Daryl shrugged defiantly. "We woulda handled 'em."

"It may not have been that easy."

"You ain't like the plan or sumthin?"

"Just thinking of all of the possibilities."

"Ain't no reason to be scared of the Boogie Man. We'll be aight."

Before she could respond to Daryl's posturing Rick came into view as he approached on the sidewalk that led from the church to their home. Michonne stood when she saw his slow gait. He looked as tired as she felt, but he smiled when he saw her waiting for him. His pace quickened to close the distance between them; taking the porch steps two at a time. Their lips met in a soft, lingering kiss while his hands snaked under her top to rub her sides. He touched his forehead to hers then rested an arm around her waist in a loose hug. The new intimacy between them still felt surreal to her. She smiled shyly up at him, and wiped at his lips with her thumb.

"Gotdamn romance in the air everywhere in this place," Daryl mumbled as he stubbed out his cigarette. After one more look down the street he walked back into the house remembering to shut the door. Rick and Michonne barely noticed him leaving.

"I've been waiting to do that all day. I missed you," he said.

Michonne raised an eyebrow at him. "We were together all day, Rick."

"I know, but we were always surrounded by other people." He hugged her tightly to his body. "I'm glad to finally have you alone." His voice was muffled as he buried his head in the crook of her neck.

She kissed his stubbled jaw when he released her. "Me too. Especially since we had no time for pillow talk."

"You're telling me. Not exactly how I imagined how our morning after would go."

"How did you imagine it?"

"Morning sex, for one," he said as he gave her ass a pat.

Michonne shook her head and chuckled. "Incorrigible."

She sat back down on the porch steps. Rick joined her and pulled out the sketch of the Savior compound from his jeans pocket.

"Looks like somethin' Carl woulda drawn when he was in kindergarten but it's all we got."

Michonne looked at the drawing again, but her only response was a single head nod.

"What's wrong?" Rick was studying her face. The slight downturn of her mouth and the worry in her eyes set him on alert.

"I just keep thinking about what Sasha told us. How they barely made it out alive when the Saviors had them cornered. I don't want Daryl and Abe's bravado to lead us down the wrong path."

"I know, but is there another way? If you think we shouldn't be doing this I'll call it off."

"I don't think there's any other way. We're going into this pretty much blind, but what choice do we have? If we don't get this Craig person back Gregory could call off the deal, and he's a big enough asshole to do just that. The community needs this food. Carl and Judith need this food."

"So we have to go out and be mercenaries tomorrow." Rick folded the drawing and shoved it back into his pocket.

"It's what we need to do to survive."

Rick laid an arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to him. "I'm just glad you're on my team."

"Wouldn't be anywhere else," she said.

Rick stared at her with a serene smile on his face. Feeling shy again she looked away from him and laughed softly. She tucked one of her dreads behind her ear. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" He asked in a teasing tone.

"Like you've never seen me before."

"Guess I'm seeing you in a new light. You're the same amazing person as before, but also brand new to me. Like there's so much more to explore between us and I can't wait to do it."

Michonne rested her head on his shoulder. "Now I'm really upset our opportunity for morning sex was ruined," she muttered.

Rick leaned over to kiss her nose and clasped their hands together. "There will be many more mornings and much more sex."

"You have to promise me you'll make it back in one piece tomorrow." She examined his face. "That punch didn't leave a mark." She trailed her index finger over the scar on his nose then moved to the one under his eye. "These do make your look tough, but I don't want anything more battle scars marring this face." She dropped her finger and leaned into him again.

His hand moved to touch where her fingers had just been. "That right hook shocked me more than anything. Didn't really hurt."

"I can guarantee she won't try anything else again."

Rick snickered and looked down at Michonne; impressed. "That's for damn sure. I thought you broke her back. It was sexy as hell seeing you defend me like that though."

"Nobody's going to get away with laying a hand on you in my presence."

He gave a quick kiss to her temple. "Same, baby. I was only going try to subdue that guy, but when I saw him push you my rage took over. Even the thought of anyone trying to hurt you makes me crazy." His fingers brushed over the scar on her shoulder. "I always wondered how you got this. Is it a battle scar?"

"In a way, but a pre-apocalypse one. Less traumatic, but much more embarrassing."

Rick raised an eyebrow. "I'm all ears."

Michonne sighed and chuckled softly before going into the story. "Prom night. 1997. My date was a very handsome, sweet, and smart guy. Unfortunately, he was also a klutz. We were having a good time. When the latest jam all us kids loved started playing we ran to the dance floor. I don't know why he decided to do what he did next. He probably thought it would look cool and would lead me to slipping off my panties in the back of his father's Mercedes later that night."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes at what she was about to say next.

"Anyway, this fool decided to pick me up and swing me around like we were in the middle of the prom scene in _Footloose_. He tripped over his own feet and ended up swinging me into the refreshments table. I flipped over it. Food went everywhere. I landed on my back with the shattered punch bowel cutting into my shoulder. The front of the very expensive white dress I begged my parents to buy me was stained with a mixture of cherry punch and my own blood. I spent the rest of the night in the Emergency Room where I had to get stitches."

A strangled laughed escaped Rick's mouth. "I don't even know what to say. Nothing nearly as interesting happened at my prom. It was pretty boring. I wasn't very confident in my own two left feet. I mostly sat while Lori gossiped with her girlfriends. The most excitement was Shane getting caught spiking the punch."

Michonne looked up to the stars as the memories played in her mind. "I wish mine was that boring. I was mortified. Did not say one word to him for the last few weeks of our senior year."

"Did you ever forgive him?"

"Nope. He tried to friend me on facebook years later, but I rejected the request."

"Lucky for me you are a lot more forgiving these days."

"Well, you're way more special."

Rick grinned at her. "I can't wait to know more about you."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everythang." He stood up and grabbed her hand tighter. "Come on. We have to leave in a few hours. Let's go up to bed."

"Bed or sleep?" she asked grinning right back at him.

"We'll sleep eventually. It _is_ morning now. We can get the sex we were rudely denied yesterday."

The exhaustion she felt earlier had slipped away. She let Rick pull her into a standing position. "I guess a quickie wouldn't hurt."

She picked up her sword before Rick led her into the house. He locked the door behind them and moved towards the stairs as Michonne tried to go towards her downstairs bedroom.

"Why don't go to my bedroom tonight," she said. "It's bigger and more private."

"I know, but I like having you in my room." He shrugged adorably. "It's silly, but it just feels good to have me, you, and the kids all up there together."

Michonne understood and cupped his face with her hand. "No, it's not silly at all. Let's go."

He closed his eyes at her touch with a small smile on his face before continuing to lead them up the stairs. Carl's PT ball was now silent. The only sound in the dark hallway was the gentle close of the bedroom door. Rick took off his gun belt followed by his t-shirt. Michonne started to remove her tank-top, but he pushed her hands away and began to disrobe her himself. Her hands moved up his body lingering on the scars on his torso. She kissed the gunshot wound on his shoulder.

"No more scars here either, okay?" she said.

Rick's breathing had become more labored with her ministrations. "Okay," he agreed while blowing out a breath.

He unbuttoned her jeans and eased the zipper down. She helped him push them down her legs.

"I would say I wished you wouldn't wear such tight pants so I could undress you easier, but it's worth the extra work to get to look at your ass in them all day."

"I always knew you were staring." She stepped out of her pants.

He knelled before her running his hand down her bare legs. Her gunshot wound stood out to him on her thigh. He leaned in to kiss the scar. "No more scars for you either." His voice came out in a whisper

"I promise," she said while running her hands through his curls. He stood up again and swiftly unhooked her bra; letting it fall to the floor.

Her hands caressed the spot on his chest over his heart. "What about here? Do you still have scars here?" she asked.

He looked down at her. "Had some there but they've healed because of you."

She kissed the spot. "I promise I won't add any more."

He ran his hand over her heart; fingers brushing against the underside of her breasts sending shivers down her spine. "I'm going to do everythang I can not to cause you any more pain."

She put her hand over his. "You brought me back, Rick. They only pain you could ever cause me is if you're not here anymore."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Is that a promise you can make me?"

"I'ma do everythang I can to always make it back to you."

"Same, baby," she said echoing his words for earlier.

He was smiling as he kissed her. The joy from the night before was still bursting from him at realizing that the only thing he needed had been right in front of him this whole time. In his head he vowed to do whatever he needed to rid them of the Saviors. He wasn't going to let anything get in the way of the happiness of his family.


	7. March Drabbles

**A/N: Series of three drabbles I wrote in March for the March Rainy Day and Rick Grimes Fiction Appreciation Week from richonnefics on tumblr.**

* * *

 **Book**

 _"I know why we try to keep the dead alive: we try to keep them alive in order to keep them with us. I also know that if we are to live ourselves there comes a point at which we must relinquish the dead, let them go, keep them dead." - Joan Didion, The Year of Magical Thinking_

Michonne didn't wipe away the tear until it rolled under her chin. She felt immobile staring up at the ceiling trying to wrestle with the emotions that had come upon her. The book lay face down on her chest; hiding the words she just read. With a sigh she sat up and tossed it to the other side of the bed. Her index finger wiped away the tears that were still forming in the corners of her eyes. So much for a little light reading.

Sunshine usually lit their bedroom brightly in the afternoon, but the downcast sky made 2:00 pm look more like 8:00 pm. The dreary day had the kids in a lackadaisical mood. Judith was napping and Carl had barely made a peep since lunch. Any alone time was rare and Michonne knew she should probably enjoy the respite, but she wanted Rick home. He'd been gone since the morning before on an overnight run. Worry wasn't fueling her need to have him back. She just missed him. At that moment more than ever. Laying next to him brought her more comfort and joy than felt in a long time.

Downstairs she put a kettle of water on the stove for some tea to help combat the chill that was running through her. Rick's denim shirt hung off her small frame as she walked over to the kitchen table where a small box stood open. A baby shower was being planned for Maggie and she'd been gathering all the items Judith had outgrown.

A nearly brand new, red _Mommy's Little Helper_ bib was folded on top. She always bypassed that one when feeding Judith. She couldn't deal with seeing it around the baby's neck. Her Peanut had an exact replica years ago.

The pure happiness she'd been feeling lately had shreds of gulit and pain at the edges. It broke her heart that she'd never see her baby boy on this realm again, but she knew it was time to let him go; let him rest in peace. She put her face to the small of cloth and breathed in; almost smelling his sweet tears she cried this time were happy as she thought of the good times.

The front door creaked open and an exhausted Rick shuffled through. He eased the orange backpack - full of things he'd found for his family - down to the floor. It felt good to be home. All he wanted at the moment was to hug and kiss the kids then wrap himself around Michonne the rest of the day.

He heard the tea kettle whistle from the kitchen and headed in that direction. The sight of his love crying next to the table made his brow crease in worry and set him on alert.

"Michonne? Baby, what's wrong?" He rushed over to her

Wordlessly she showed him the bib. He tilted his head to the side in confusion and stared into her eyes. Then it dawned on him. He just knew without her having to say anything.

He pulled her into his arms. "Oh, baby. I'm so sorry."

Michonne smiled through her tears as she held on to the man she loved. "His name was Andre."

* * *

 **Pouring**

Hands interlocked as they made a dash for the nearest cover. The sky had erupted without warning. Howling wind sent the rain flying slanted; soaking their bodies from every direction as the droplets hit the ground with a machine gun force. The simple white tank top Michonne wore became transparent as it was plastered to her body. Rick's light grey t-shirt clung to his sculpted pecs. As a bolt of lightning illuminated the sky the two reached the church and ran inside. Puddles of water cascaded off the both of them leaving a trail from the door to where the stood in front of the windows. The sweet sound of her laughter filled the church as she watched Rick shake himself like a dog.

"You're getting water all over me," she said.

"You're already wet," Rick countered.

"And I don't need any more water on me."

Rick just grinned and lifted his shirt to wipe the moisture from his face as he watched Michonne slipped off her headband to use it as a hair tie. She pulled her dripping hair off of her shoulders into a bun. Her back arched as she leaned down to get a good look at the downpour.

"It doesn't look as if it's stopping anytime soon," she said.

Rick stood inches away from her planning to take a look out of the window too, but became distracted by the contours of her body. The way her clothes now clung to her like a second skin made his hands drop down to grip her waist. Michonne turned her head to see the lust in his eyes.

"Rick..." she warned.

He moved his hands under her top to feel her slick, wet skin. "Why, not?"

"Because this is a church."

"This is just four walls and a roof, baby." His hands roamed up to cup her breast through the thin, lace bra. He leaned down to place a kiss on the nape of her neck; moving his lips upwards until he reached her ear. "Nobody's here but me and you," he whispered.

Michonne gasped as he pulled her against his body and she could feel the hardness of his arousal.

"Like you said it doesn't look like it goin' to let up anytime soon. We gotta do somethin' to pass the time," he continued to whisper in her ear.

"Mmmm," was her only response as his hand slipped into her pants.

Father Gabriel heard noises coming from the front of the church. Peeking his head out of his office he saw a shirt being thrown in the air and a tangle of bodies laying down in the back pew. He immediately jumped back.

"Dear, Jesus," he whispered as he exited through the back door. Fighting through the heavy rain seemed to be the better option than making his presence known to the two warriors.

* * *

 **Something Special**

He wanted it to be perfect.

The flickering candles casted a warm glow over the white plates. The gold trim on the dishes caught the flames at the right angle causing them to sparkle on the table. Fresh apple cider - made from apples picked from one of the many trees growing in the back of the ASZ morning was encased in a vase in the middle of the table.

Rick stood in the kitchen with his hair neatly combed back and in a new pair of black jeans. In one hand he held a large silver spoon dripping with pasta sauce. In the other a dish rag. He stared down at his crisp white button-down where an offending red stain took up the majority of the lower right side.

"Gotdammit."

He tried to keep his frustration in check as he dabbed at the spot with the towel. Though he only succeeded in making it bigger. He tossed the rag into the sink along with the spoon and unhooked the detachable faucet to try to wash out the stain. The pressure was turned on to the highest setting making water fly everywhere and soaking the shirt through to the skin.

"Son of a bitch."

Drenched all over his upper body, he took off the garment and wrung it out in the sink. He found another rag to wipe up the water that had spilled onto the floor. Curls on his head wiggled out of place as he took his frustration out on the floor; scrubbing harder than he needed to. A loose thread in the stitching of his jeans snagged on a cabinet door as he moved to stand again. The audible rip exposed his leg from the knee down to the ankle.

"Fuckin' unbelievable."

He looked at his watch grateful he still had another forty-five minutes before Michonne was due home. The gratitude was short-lived as he heard the jiggle of the front doorknob. He spun in a circle not knowing what to do.

"Hey, babe," Michonne called out. "Crazy day. Carol took over watch duties early so..." She paused at the entrance of the kitchen. An eyebrow went up and her head tilted to the side as she took in his appearance. "Why does it look like you've been in a fight?"

"Michonne, I..." He started until he saw his wife point at something behind him.

White smoke was billowing out of the oven. He opened the door to even more smoke. He coughed as he removed the dinner rolls that were now burnt beyond recognition.

Rick threw the charred dough in the trash then turned to look at his love unable to mask the disappointment all over his face.

"I just wanted surprise you with something nice," he sighed. "Made dinner. Was going to draw you hot bubble bath. Kids are with Gabriel. You deserve a relaxing night. But I screwed everything up."

"No," Michonne said.

"No?" Rick looked at her confused.

"No, you didn't screw up anything." She looked at the table setting and the pot of pasta still intact on the stove. "This is perfect." She smiled at him. " _You_ are perfect."

Relief came over him as he finally smiled. "Just trying to live up to your example, baby."

She maneuvered around the kitchen island to where he stood. A small puddle of water was still on the floor causing her to slip and fall right into his arms. Both were laughing as their lips met in a kiss.

"So what was this about a hot bath?" She pulled at the waist of his jeans as she sexily beckoned him to follow her up the stairs with the crook of a finger.


	8. 7,200 Seconds

**Title:** 7,200 Seconds

 **Summary:** "Any second now."

* * *

"Any second now. Yeah. Any second."

The smoke from Abraham's cigar left a pungent odor in the air. The wind started to blow a little harder as sunset approached. Rick could feel his toes involuntarily clinch in his tight cowboy boots. Consequence of running around the countryside with Morgan. His heartbeat echoed in his head as his chest rose up and down in quick breaths feeling like he could never get enough air in his lungs. The fingers on his right hand twitched at his side. His trigger hand. The only time he took his eyes away from the road beyond the gate was when he looked at his watch. Two hours. Seven thousand, two hundred seconds since he arrived back to learn Michonne was still out there. He didn't know where she was and if any harm had been done to her, but his mind had imagined her in the most dire of circumstances. He knew he told no one else to leave. He knew that people needed to be there in Alexandria in case they were attacked. But what he knew most of all was he needed Michonne more than the breath he couldn't quite catch. He was going after her, and he was taking all the best fighters left with him.

"Abraham -" he started as he turned to the smoking man, but his attention was caught by the sound of a motor. Beyond the gate the rusted van was slowing rolling down the street. He could see Michonne's face through the dirty windshield as Glenn drove them home. What happened next seemed like a blur. Gates opened. Van parked. Shouts of relief from Maggie. The next thing his conscious mind knew was that Michonne was in his arms; her body pressed tightly against his. She was saying something about Daryl and Rosita, but he couldn't register it. He just pulled her closer.

"Rick, I can't breathe." Michonne pushed away slightly trying to look up at his face.

He loosened his vice grip on her to allow a little room between them. Though not much. "Yeah. I know the feeling. Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" His voice held a hint of accusation but the pain was most palpable.

Michonne tilted her head to the side and rubbed his forearm. She used the voice usually reserved for when they were alone in their bedroom. "There was no time. Didn't Abraham tell you? Daryl jetted out of here so quickly. Me, Glenn, and Rosita knew we had to stop him from doing something stupid."

"You still should have told me," he said as he cupped her face with both of her hands using his thumbs to caress her cheeks. "I was right there in the house."

"Rick, you would have done..." Michonne stopped talking when she saw the tears starting to form in his eyes. "Rick? What is it?" Her own mind started to race with worry that something went wrong while she was away.

"You were just gone, and I had no idea where you were," he whispered.

Michonne felt herself on the verge of crying too. She had no idea what her leaving would do this to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. She could hear his heart still beating rapidly. "It's okay. I'm okay," she said softly to him.

He rested his head on top of hers and was finally able to breathe normally again. "I told you we should have just stayed in bed."

He could feel her body vibrate as she laughed. "Next time I'll listen to you."

* * *

Rick poured the hot water from the kettle into Michonne's mug before sitting down next to her at the kitchen table. He dunked the last bag of green tea into the cup. She was capable of making her own tea, but she knew he needed to take care of her. As much for him as for her.

"Too many of us are still out there." She shook her head as she watched Rick stir honey into her tea. "We didn't want to leave Daryl and Rosita, but it wasn't a smart mission and as a wise man once said, 'I don't take chances anymore.'"

He smirked as he pushed her mug closer to her now that it was worthy of her consumption. "I don't know about wise, but y'all made the right call. So did I with Carol and Morgan. They're our family, but our priority has to be here protecting home right now. The Saviors are coming. And probably soon. We're already down four of our best fighters. We can't spare anymore going out to look for them. We just have to trust that they'll make it back to us."

Michonne nodded. "I know. Didn't make it any easier to leave them though. Or make me worry any less about all of them."

Rick picked up her hand and placed tiny kisses against her palm. "The whole time you were gone our conversation from this morning kept playing in my head. I was boasting about everythang I needed being within these walls then just like that it wasn't. You were just gone. And I couldn't function." He lifted her chin to look directly into her eyes. "If somethin' happened to you..." he shook his head unable to complete the thought.

Michonne leaned over to place a soft kiss on his lips. "I won't do it again. I won't just leave without telling you."

Rick breathed a sigh of relief and the corners of his mouth lifted in a small smile. "Okay," he said.

She stood as he continued to kiss her palm; only stopping when she leaned down to hug him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head in between her breasts.

"You know you're never leaving my sight again, right?"

Michonne ran her hands through his hair. "And you know that's not realistic, right."

"I know. Just humor me for the rest of the day."

She laughed and kissed the top of his head. "Okay. I'll never leave your side again, Rick."

"Rick? Rick?"

"Hmm?" Rick blinked rapidly as Michonne disappeared from his sight and the road ahead jumped out at him. The RV was racing through the back roads of Virginia. He dropped his head and wiped at the corner of his eye. He could feel Abraham staring at him from the driver's seat.

The man risked taking his eyes off the road to shoot worried looks at Rick. "Where's your mind, buddy?"

Rick shook his head. "Nowhere. Just going over the plan again." He scratched at his beard and then ran his hand through his curls. He could almost still feel Michonne's phantom touch. "We almost there?"

"That's what I was saying. The spot were those Saviors ass wenches ambushed us is right here. Figured that's where Daryl ran off to." He parked the RV and pointed to the train tracks ahead. "The good Doc Denise was handed her unfortunate cease and desist living order by God right up there on those tracks. A betting man would say that Daryl followed their trail into those woods. And Michonne and the others soon followed."

Rick squinted his eyes as he looked towards the empty tracks."Well, let's go then." His trigger finger twitched as he gripped his Colt. The muscles in his jaw jumped into a snarl. He was ready for war. He looked back at the crew he assembled for the rescue mission. Not finding Michonne wasn't an option.

His son was seated by the window. Carl had been quiet the whole trip. He checked his gun strapped down in the holster and then looked up at his father. "We're going to get her back, Dad." His steely gaze matched his father's

Rick nodded as his snarl deepened. He clapped his son on the back and led his team out of the RV. "We are."


	9. Honor

**Prompt:** Write a Richonne AU flash fic, based on one Andy Photoshoot image and one Danai Photoshoot image. Capture a snapshot of Richonne in an AU scenario (scenario is up to you), based what the photo prompt inspires from you. Keep it fun and keep it light! Happy Writing!

Prompt from Richonne Just Desserts (richonnejustdessertDOTtumblrDOTcom)

* * *

 **Honor**

Rick turned awkwardly and gritted his teeth. "Is this really necessary?" he asked as he was blinded by another flash.

"Just one more picture."

He pulled at the bow tie that felt as if it was about to choke him. "You said that five pictures ago."

She smirked. "Can't you humor me a little longer? Lean against the garage wall."

"Michonne..." Rick looked down while brushing a fallen curl out of his face.

"That's perfect," Michonne said as she snapped another picture. "How often do I get to see my man looking dapper? I want a memento of you all dolled up. Now smile and look pretty for me."

Rick shook his head but couldn't help but to laugh as he continued to pose for his wife. He sighed as he waited for her to adjust the settings on the camera. His eyes soon filled with lust as he roamed the length of her body.

"I should be taking your picture. You're going to turn every head tonight," he said. The pink evening gown she wore hugged her curves in all the right places. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun highlighting the beauty of her face. She was breathtaking.

Miichonne smiled sweetly at him. "Thanks, babe, but it's all about you. This is your big night."

Rick shrugged and gave a dismissive wave. "King County Man of the Year. Yeah, big honor."

"It is."

"It was between me and Old Man Turner who was in the paper for growing the biggest carrots in the state. Didn't exactly have the strongest competition."

Michonne lowered the camera before walking over to him. He immediately pulled her closer liking the way the silk material of the dress felt as he ran his hands down her body. He brushed his lips against hers. "Lets just say home," he whispered.

Her hand caressed his cheek. She'd suggested a shave that morning, but was glad he didn't comply. The beard and the tux made for a delectable combination. "Tonight's important, Rick. This community loves you. Let them honor you. You're a great man. I see it. Carl sees it." She placed his hand on her belly that barely had a hint of a bump. "This bundle of joy will see it. King County wouldn't be the same without you." She ran her index finger across his lips. "I wouldn't be."

"How did I ever get so lucky to be your husband?"He bent down to kiss her tenderly on the neck.

"Fate must have been smiling down on you the day we met, Sheriff Grimes." She couldn't resit running a hand through his soft curls.

He chuckled as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Must have been. You should get some kinda honor for putting up with me for so long."

Michonne straightened his tie and grinned at him. "After we get back tonight I'll let you honor me well into the morning hours."

Rick gave a light tap to her beautiful backside before pulling her towards their car. "Yeah fate was definitely smiling down on me."


	10. 30 More Minutes

**Written For:** ohgressfuriosa as the winner of the Richonne Just Desserts Game Night

 **Prompt:** As for my RDJ Hiatus Game winner prize, why don't anyone of you write something out a gif of Rick laying back in bed from the episode "East."

 **Title:** 30 More Minutes

 **Words:** 526

 **Rating:** M

 **Summary:** Rick negotiates with Michonne

 **A/N:** Written as a prompt request for richonnejustdessertsDOTtumblrDOTcom

* * *

Rick flopped back down on the bed as he took another bite from the apple. His eyes focused on the ceiling trying to distract himself by counting the bumps. But soon they wandered back over to where Michonne sat on the edge of the bed. He felt another stirring in his nether region as he watched her bend down to pick up a shirt off the floor. His eyes became fixated by the smooth lines of her back. The apple was forgotten mid-bite as it dropped from his hand. He turned on his side as he watched his love.

"You wouldn't even give me a kiss," he pouted

Michonne looked over her shoulder at him; her face full of amusement. She laughed and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "I'll kiss you once I'm fully dressed. Otherwise I don't trust you not to pull me back on that bed."

Rick rested his head on his hand as he leaned in closer to her. "Or you don't trust yourself not to climb back into bed with me." He smirked then placed a light kiss on her back.

She felt a shiver shoot up her body just from that small contact, but willed herself to stand. She turned and faced Rick; the glory of her nakedness on full display. He was no longer in a teasing mood. He sat up as his eyes roamed down her body; taking it all in just like the first time. He didn't think he would ever tire of her beauty. He was hypnotized by the slight bounce of her breasts as she bent down to get her robe. She slipped on the garment but left it untied.

He swallowed hard. "We'll be quick." His voice came out in a hoarse whisper.

Her eyebrow shot up. "Now we both know that's a lie. If you get your way I'll be here another two hours."

Rick slid to the edge of the bed. Once his feet hit the floor he leaned down place small nips on her stomach. Michonne's breath hitched and she grabbed onto his shoulders.

He bit his lip as he looked back up at her; his hands roamed up and down her the backs of her thighs. "Come on, baby. Thirty minutes at the most. Maggie can wait that long."

Her fingernails pierced his skin as he started kissing the underside of her right breast. When he slipped the nipple into his mouth her knees buckled causing her to fall onto his lap. She grabbed a handful of his curls and the low moan that escaped her mouth made Rick smile.

He fell back on the bed while pulling Michonne with him. Her body laid on top of his as he gave her a long, slow kiss. He broke away from her lips to give her neck some attention.

Her hands gripped the sheets as she felt him grow harder. She couldn't help but to grind against him. "Thirty minutes?" she asked in a breathless voice

His lips found hers again as he sucked on her bottom lip while his hands massaged her ass. "An hour and a half at most."


	11. Smitten

**Written For:** _blissfullheart0304_ \- Sent as a prompt request.  
 **Prompt:** Hi! Do you know of any fics or if someone would be willing to write a ficlet/drabble of a "missing" scene from Knots Untie 6x11, after Rick obviously has to wash up again after killing Ethan? Michonne goes with him to the bathroom to help him and they talk about what happened just then with him killing Ethan and her knocking that lady out. Thanks!  
 **Title:** Smitten  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Summary:** "He's clearly smitten with you."  
 **A/N:** Written for the Richonne Just Desserts tumblr - richonnejustdessertsDOTtumblrDOTcom; Disclaimer - I don't own these characters.

* * *

The plush carpet made Michonne feel as if she was floating as she glided along the winding hallway. She was greeted on each side by wood doors carved from the finest mahogany. Evidence of her touch laid on every brass doorknob, but not one budged as she tried to twist and turn them. The whole floor was on lock down. The familiar weight of her katana was on her back. She briefly wondered if she could slice her way through the wood, but knew that would be too much just to find a simple wash cloth. Her usual never ending patience was wearing thin. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to take a moment to mourn the morning she could be having instead: in bed, still wrapped around a certain person.

Trying not to dwell too much of what could have been, she decided to retrace her steps in case she missed a door or two. She almost ran right into Jesus as she turned the corner. His quick reflexes stopped him from dropping the stack of towels he was carrying.

"I was just looking for some of those," Michonne pointed at the towels.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I figured Rick had to get cleaned up, but just realized he had nothing to do it with."

"He's currently trying the best he can in the bathroom down the hall. I volunteered to find some, but every door here is locked."

Jesus knitted his eyebrows together. "Gregory can be a bit overly protective of this house sometimes."

Michonne had figured that out already when the man demanded they get cleaned up before even discussing any business. "How's he doing?" They started walking together in tandem down the hall.

"The wound doesn't seem life threatening which is a relief. The doctor is still with him. We'll know more once he's done."

Michonne nodded. "That's fortunate. Does this happen often? Community members attacking one another?"

Jesus shook his head. "Not at all. First time and hopefully the last."

She cut her eyes towards him "So when you said things are more complicated than they seem..." she trailed off waiting for him to fill in the blanks.

He sighed. His expression turned weary. "It's a long, convoluted story. You all can meet me in the parlor once Rick is done and I'll fill you in after I check on Gregory."

Michonne nodded again. "We can do that."

They continued down the hall as Jesus sneaked glances at her. He cleared his throat before finally speaking.

"I want to apologize again for this morning. I should have walked out when I saw you and Rick laying in bed," he gestured abstractly with his hand, "like that. I was thinking it was almost daylight and you'd want to hear what I had to say. My mother always told me I was too eager to share my thoughts."

Michonne waved a dismissive hand at him. "Not the way I wanted to be awaken, but it's water under the bridge now. I already accepted your apology earlier this morning."

Jesus leaned into her and lowered his voice. "I know but now that I've seen you in action I want to stay on your good side."

Michonne chuckled. "Just don't make a habit out of walking into my bedroom without knocking and we're good."

Jesus laughed and scratched at his facial hair. "I don't think that'll be a problem." They paused outside of the bathroom door. "I was actually surprised to find out Rick had a wife and kids. Like I said, I was convinced him and Daryl were bad news."

Michonne shook her head. "Oh we're not –"

"A wife he's clearly smitten with," he cut her off.

She eyed him with a half-smile. "Smitten?"

"I've known you all less than a day, but it's pretty obvious. After everything that happened when Gregory was stabbed, I can see Rick has his own complications, but with the way he looks at you he definitely has a soft side too."

Before Michonne could respond the bathroom door swung open and a shirtless Rick stepped out gripping his Colt.

"I thought I heard voices out here." He locked eyes with Michonne. "Everythang okay?"

"Everything is good," she assured him.

"I was just helping your wife bring you some towels." Jesus handed the cloths to Michonne.

Rick raised an eyebrow and looked over to Michonne again, but he didn't correct the man.

"I'll see you all in a bit." He gave a single bow then took off back down the hall.

Michonne moved past Rick, brushing against him, and placed the towels on the counter. She pointed to his still bloody face. "Doesn't look like you've made much progress in the clean-up."

"What could I do without a towel?" He turned on the hot water to wet the wash cloth. "What were you two talking about?" he asked as he wiped under his chin. The sink started to stain red each time he rung out the bloodied towel.

"Nothing much. Just about him seeing me naked this morning."

"What?!" Rick spun around quickly.

Michonne laughed and put a hand on his chest. "Slow your roll, cowboy. He was just apologizing for walking in on us."

Rick eyed her wondering if he had to have a talk with Jesus.

Michonne knowing exactly what he was thinking, as usual, laughed again. "Seriously, Rick."

He rolled his eyes still wanting to have a talk with the man, but he conceded to her instead. "Okay, okay."

"I told him all was forgiven."

"Truth be told I'm still a little pissed off." He turned back to the sink. Michonne stood behind him with her hand resting on her shoulder. Their eyes met through the mirror. "I was hoping our morning would go a lot different."

He turned to her again with his hands going straight to her hips. He bent down to kiss her, but she stepped away quickly and laughed when he gave her a pout.

"You're still bloody." She pointed at the red splatter that still covered parts of his face and neck. "Here, let me do it." She soaked one of the towels then started gently wiping his face. Her hand ran over his cheeks to check for injuries.

"It's all his blood," he assured her.

"Just making sure." She ran her hand over his cheek again.

Rick closed his eyes, basking in her touch. He couldn't help the low, guttural moan that escaped his mouth.

"I guess you really like me touching your face," she said.

"I like you touching everythang," he smirked at her.

Michonne just shook her head. "I don't know what to do with you."

He squeezed her hips. "I can think of a thang or two."

She playfully swatted at his arm. "Stop and let me examine you." Her fingers ran over his jaw line. "That punch didn't bruise," she muttered to herself.

Rick opened his mouth to stretch out his jaw. "Didn't hurt," Rick said. "She's probably in a lot of pain right now though. That was some hit you gave her." He looked at Michonne with a mixture of awe and pride.

Michonne shrugged. "It was just a warning pop so she knew not to try that again." She added more water to the towel and continued wiping his face.

"Well, I like you defending my honor like that." He gave her ass a squeeze.

She smirked up at him. "I always will." Her mouth down turned into a frown. "I think that guy, Ethan, was her husband."

Rick nodded. "I figured. I didn't want to kill him, but I had no choice."

"No you didn't. I was ready to slice off his head if he pushed that knife any deeper into your neck."

"I wanted to break _his_ neck as soon as he put his hands on you." His voice took on a threatening tone. "I held myself back at first, but then I did what I had to do."

"Something's going on here. Jesus said he'll fill us in after we're done. I'm afraid their drama will become ours if they accept our partnership."

Rick sighed. "Yeah, I know. But we do need food."

"I'm willing to do just about anything to keep Carl and Judith from starving, but my intuition is tingling right now."

He tossed a few dreads over her shoulder and started to massage the back of her neck. "We'll see what he has to say before we agree to anything."

She nodded. "Okay."

"Did he say how Gregory was doing?"

"Said he'll live."

Rick scoffed. "That's good I guess. Though it may have been good for us if he didn't. Better chance of getting that food."

"Rick!" Michonne admonished.

He grinned at her. "I'm just joking."

"Yeah, right." She opened the medicine cabinet and found a small bottle of mouthwash. She looked at it longingly before handing it over to Rick. "Here. Rinse your mouth."

He did as he was told then slipped the bottled into his pocket and winked at her.

She shook her head, but smiled. "Okay. You're all clean now." She took a step closer to him. Her fingers brushed the fallen curls out of his face before rising slightly on her toes to put her arms around his neck. Their lips met in a kiss that started out as chaste, but quickly deepened as he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

"Mmmmm," Michonne moaned into his mouth. He gripped her hips tighter. When they broke away to catch their breaths both of the smiles of their faces were wide and blissful.

"Why are you smiling like that?" she asked.

"Why are _you_ smiling like that?" he countered.

She just giggled, wrapped her arms around his waist, and laid her head on his bare chest. "Why does this feel completely normal already?"

Rick lifted her chin so he could gaze into her eyes. "It feels right, doesn't it." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Nothing has felt this right in a long time."

"It was meant to be." He kissed her bare shoulder then rubbed his nose across dreads; breathing her in. "Jesus is going to have to give us enough food to last for months to make up for interrupting our morning." He kissed her ear.

"I think he really likes you," Michonne said.

"Who?" He gave her a curious look.

"Jesus, silly." She rubbed her hands up his bare back.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to calling him that." He shook his head. "Why do you think he likes me? I ain't exactly been too charming with him."

"He thinks you're a big softie."

Rick raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he asked.

"Well I should say he thinks I make you a softie." Michonne's teasing tone brought a smile to his face.

"Soft is not exactly what you make me." He pulled her closer to him.

"You are so bad." She leaned into him.

"Mmmhmm." He kissed her cheek.

"He says you're smitten with me."

"I haven't heard the word smitten since my grandma was living." He chuckled lightly. "But I gotta say it fits here. I'm kinda head over heels for you." He beamed down at her. "Maybe Jesus is more perceptive than I thought."

Michonne tilted her head to the side. "Well he also thinks I'm your wife."

He grinned at her. "Yeah, I know."

"And you didn't correct him."

"No, I didn't," he said still grinning. He leaned down to kiss her again when a hard bang on the door made them jump and reach for their weapons. Both relaxed when they heard the booming voice.

"If you two are done stirring the Bisquick, Jesus is ready to talk to us."

Michonne rolled her eyes. "I may need to give Abraham a warning pop."

"I fully support that." Rick pulled his t-shirt over his head, and grabbed his coat.

The two lovebirds clasped hands as they walked to the parlor. He kissed her on the temple. "Thank you," he said.

She looked up at him; surprised, but gave his hand a tight squeeze. "For what?"

"Just for being you." He smiled at her. "I'm a smitten man."


	12. Couch Lounging

**Written For** : mitchocolatestrawberries as the winner of the Just Desserts Game Night Contest.  
 **Prompt:** Any AU Drabble.  
 **Summary:** Michonne is having a bout of the Friday night blues.  
 **A/N:** Written for the Richonne Just Desserts fanfiction site (richonnejustdessertsDOTtumblrDOTcom)

* * *

Michonne was happy to be free of her high heels and business suit as she padded into the kitchen wearing only a pair of black, cotton panties and a thin, white tank top. Her hair was piled on top of her head; skin shining from the cocoa butter rub down after her shower. She thought her mood would get better once she was home, but the irritation at her bosses was still festering. She sighed and opened the fridge for a bottle of her favorite chardonnay. For a second she thought about drinking straight from the bottle, but ended up just topping off her deepest wine goblet.

With the wine in one hand and the remote in the other she laid back on the couch with her feet on the coffee table. She waited for the relaxation to hit as she scrolled through the channels, but still felt wound up. The digital numbers on the TV screen told her it was 8:04 pm. Couch lounging on a Friday night wasn't the same without Rick, but he wouldn't be home from working a double shift until midnight. She missed him. Just being in his presence would help evaporate the mood she was in. She settled for sending him a him a _love you_ text hoping he would have time to message her back soon.

She threw her phone on the couch and started trying to find something to watch. The click from the lock on the front door turning made her jump up; almost spilling the wine on the white couch. She placed the glass on the coffee table and picked up a brass candle stick holder instead. Her heart was pounding as she held it over her head ready to attack whoever came through the door. The first thing she saw was Rick's brown sheriff's hat followed by his long, lean body. He had a small smile on his face that immediately turned into a frown when he saw his wife standing in their living room in attack mode.

"Michonne?" he asked as his hand instinctively went to the Colt at his side. His first thought was that she was in danger.

She relaxed her arms and put one hand on her hip. "What are you doing home so early? I thought you were an intruder. I was about to bash your head in."

Rick chuckled and released his hand from the gun. "That's my girl. Always ready to defend yourself." He hung his hat on the coat rack and unbuttoned the first two buttons of his uniform. "They sent me and Drew home. Too many deputies were scheduled for the shift tonight." His eyes roamed over her as he walked to where she stood. The smile was back on his face. "Aren't you a sexy sight. Nice outfit." He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "I missed you."

She wrapped her arms around his waist already breathing better now that he was home. "I missed you too. I just sent you a text before you walked in."

"Must have put my phone on silent." He pulled out the Android from his back pocket and smiled at the message. "Love you too." He kissed her lips softly. His hand caressed her cheek as he tilted his head to the side. He took in her tired eyes and tensed shoulders. "What's wrong, baby?"

She sighed and flopped back on the couch. "I had a _day_."

He sat too and put his arm around her shoulder. "Again? What did the partners do this time?"

"Just the usual. Giving me the most basic, asinine work and saving the best cases for their favorites. I don't know why I keep putting up with it."

He used his free hand to finish unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. "I'm sorry you have to keep going through that. Why don't you finally do what we've been talking about?"

She shook her head and handed him her glass of wine. "I can't think about that right now. I just want to turn my brain off."

Rick took a sip and nodded. "Okay, baby. Why don't we pop some popcorn and watch some mindless TV the rest of the night."

She smiled for the first time that day. "Sounds perfect."

Two episodes of _Supernatural_ later they sat on the couch with their legs intertwined up on the coffee table and a bowl of popcorn between them.

"This is the silliest show I've ever seen in my life," Michonne said before stuffing a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

Rick leaned back further into the couch. He'd discarded his uniform and sat there with only his boxers on. "It's definitely no masterpiece, but it took your mind off of things for a couple of hours." His hand lingered on her leg as his fingers drummed lightly on her bare skin.

She turned to him and smiled. "That's true. You know I never did ask you about your day."

He ran his free hand over his face. "Not nearly as bad as yours, but I don't know how much longer I can be partnered with Drew. He's not the brightest kid. I really don't know how he made it out of the academy."

Michonne patted his hand. "You poor thing. When's Shane coming back?"

"Another six weeks at least. That is if the doctor agrees." He shook his head and looked up at the ceiling. "I don't what possessed him to go surfing. I told him we were country boys. We don't do well on the water."

Michonne laughed. "You know he was trying to impress that new 20-something girlfriend of his. And now he has a broken leg."

"Yeah, well he owes me we he gets back. I have no sympathy. Breakfast and lunch is on him the rest of the year."

Michonne smiled and shook her head at him. "Kicking your best friend while he's down. Not good, Grimes."

He smirked at her. "If you had to spend hours and hours in that squad car with Drew then you'd understand."

She rubbed her foot up and down his leg. "Aww my poor officer." She leaned in to kiss him.

He licked his lips when they pulled away from each other; still trying to taste her. "So are you ready to talk about that thing now?" he asked.

She sighed. "I spent so much time, money, and energy getting my law degree. Doesn't seem right to just discard it."

He intertwined their fingers together. "But you don't enjoy it anymore, and that job is slowly killing your spirit."

"I know, but thinking about changing careers at this point in life is a little daunting."

"I get it, but your happiness is the most important thing and we both know what would make you happy."

"I could be an aerobics instructor."

"You hate aerobics and think all the instructors at your gym are Stepford Wives."

"I could work at Hal's Pizzeria. My homemade pizza is pretty good."

"You'd spell like cheese all day."

"I could be a zoologist. I like animals."

"You might have to deal with frogs. You don't like frogs."

She sighed. "Or I could just quit the firm and write that book I've been dreaming of doing since college."

He grinned at her. "Or that. You could do that."

She put her face in her hands and groaned. "But what if it's a mistake? Just a pipe dream? Who knows how long it will take me or if it'll be any good. We may have to cut significantly into our savings to pay the bills."

"We won't starve, and Carl's college fund is secure." He pushed the popcorn bowl to the side and pulled her into his arms. "And you are a brilliant writer. The book will be amazing."

"What about the baby we were planning on conceiving in the near future?"

"We'll put it off a little longer."

"But you're no spring chicken. How long can we put it off?"

"Hey!"

Michonne giggled and laid her head on his chest. "You're still sexy though."

He removed her hair tie and twirled a finger around her dreads as they cascaded down her back. "Only because I have you by my side."

She kissed his chest. "I'm really going to quit my job to write a book," she said in awe. She looked up at him. "Are we crazy for even considering this?"

He smiled down at her. "Maybe a little, but you're still going to do it. And it's going to be a bestseller. Then your old man husband can retire and live the good life."

She giggled again, jumped onto his lap, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you."

His smile and eyes shone with the love he had for her. He ran his hands under her tank top. "I love you too." He laid her down on the couch and moved on top of her. "Now if you're planning on having any sex scenes in the book I'm willing to help with any inspiration you may need."


	13. Dragonfiles

**Written for the Richonne Just Desserts Flash Fic Summer Hiatus series on tumblr**

 **Prompts:** _swimming pool, straw_

* * *

"I think we may be a little tipsy." Michonne sighed then laughed as she covered her eyes.

Rick held on tight to her other hand and smiled; charmed by her giddiness. "Jus' a little."

She arched her back into a stretch as they lay on the beach towel. The bounce of her breasts in the yellow bikini top made him bite his lip.

"Did we finish all of the sangria?" She reached for the straw in her once full glass to lick the last droplets of alcohol.

"Yeah and we used the whole bottle of wine." He glanced over at the empty pitcher on the patio table. "Maybe should have saved some for another night."

Michonne shrugged and looked up at the stars. "This is rare time to ourselves. We have to enjoy it while we can."

"True." He scratched at his bare shoulder, captivated by her watching the stars.

"I missed this." She unclasped their hands to use hers as a pillow.

"What?" He rolled onto his side - using his palm to prop up his head - to look down at her.

"Summer nights outside just enjoying life. It feels good to have a few stolen moments when we don't have to worry about what or who is around the corner ready to strike us down." She sighed again and closed her eyes. Rick didn't think he'd ever seen anything as beautiful as her lying there with a dreamy smile on her face.

He leaned down to kiss her stomach and was rewarded with a soft moan and a gentle tug of his hair.

"You taste sweet."

She giggled. "I'm sugar and spice and everything nice."

His fingers toyed with the waistband of her shorts. "Don't I know it."

A warm breeze ruffled the backyard shrubbery as a pair of dragonflies flew above them. Both had wings decorated with a kaleidoscope of blues and purples. Michonne rose to her elbows to watch the creatures circle their heads.

"Some believe an appearance of a dragonfly is a sign of good luck."

"Is that right?" He moved closer until their faces were inches apart.

"Mmmhmm."

He could smell the sweet alcohol on her breath. "A lil' luck never been a bad thing." His southern drawl was more pronounced, lazier.

"No, it's not."

"Though I might be settin' myself up for an embarrassment of riches cause I already feel like the luckiest man in the world." He rested his head against hers.

"I know the feeling." Her hand trailed across the scant hair on his chest before reaching down to unbutton his jeans. "You know what we should do?"

Her sultry voice was as intoxicating to him as the sangria. "What's that?"

"Go for a swim." She jumped up and ran to Judith's kiddie swimming pool. Her gleeful laugh echoed through the night sky as she splashed around the mini orb.

He shook his head and followed her with a grin on his face. "Thought it wasn't good to swim if you been drinkin'." He placed his foot on the edge of the pool and watched her kick the water around.

She held up an index finger on each hand, one after the other. "One plus one equal two. See not that tipsy." She started twisting her hips in time to the beat that was playing in her head. "Wish we had some music. Nights like this are made for some reggae or soca. The kind of music where your body instinctively moves along to the bass line."

Rick watched her closely, lustfully as she moved with an unmatched grace; the breeze making her loose dreads twirl around just as seamlessly.

She looked back at him over her shoulder as she continued to gyrate her hips. "I used to wish beautiful summer nights would never end." She reached out her hand to him. "Dance with me."

He gripped her hand but didn't move from his spot. "You know I have two left feet."

"That's okay. You have rhythm where it counts."

He let out a quiet laugh and stepped into the pool; the bottom of his jeans getting wet. His hands immediately captured her waist. The movement of her hips ceased as they started a slow sway.

"This is nice." He punctured his whispered words with a kiss on her shoulder.

"Mm. It is," she whispered back. "Now I want to hear a classic Ella Fitzgerald love song."

"What's playin' in your head?"

"Never thought I fall, but now I hear love call. I'm getting sentimental over you. Things you say and do just thrill me through and through. I'm getting sentimental over you," she sung softly in a clear alto voice.

He kissed her cheek and pressed their bodies closer. "Sing some more."

She laughed and lay her head on his chest. "Mm, I don't know. The rest of the lyrics are kind of a downer. Tell me what's playing in your head."

"Jus' following your lead, baby." His hand inched up her smooth back until he felt the clasp securing her top. "Ever make love under the stars?"

"Maybe a time or two." She kissed his collarbone and smiled up at him.

In a swift movement he lifted her into his arms and stepped out of the pool. Her delighted squeals carried through the quiet streets of Alexandria as he lay her back down on the towel. He slid down the black and white patterned shorts she wore - revealing her body in the full bikini - before moving on top of her.

He moaned at the fervor of their kiss as she wrapped her legs around his waist; eventually stopping only to take a breath.

"Never thought it was possible to be as happy as you make me."

His heartfelt words etched joy across Michonne's face. "What did we do to get so lucky?"

Rick smiled down at her. "Guess we're jus' a couple of dragonflies."


	14. Giggles and Crushes

**Title:** Giggles and Crushes

 **A/N:** I wrote this because I love that giggly, shy Michonne is canon when it comes to Rick. And also because I was in a fluffy mood.

* * *

Rick's body ached as he slowly walked up the porch steps. His body ached from working on clearing the back lot all day for the expansion plans. He stomped the dirt off his boots on the welcome mat before opening the front door. He closed it softly behind him and exhaled suddenly feeling renewed as the tiredness left his body. There was nothing more soothing than walking into a safe and secure home after a long day. There was nowhere else he'd rather be.

Especially now.

The house was quiet except for the hum of the refrigerator and the creaks of the house settling. He kicked off his boots in the foyer then walked the few steps into the living room. It was dark except for the one lamp on the end table. The glow shined a halo around the new owner of his heart. His lips stretched into a smile at Michonne laid out on the couch with her hands caressing the cushions underneath. Her grin was endearing as she stared up at the ceiling. He was about to make his presence known when she shook her head and let out a giggle. His smile stretched even wider.

"What's so funny?"

Michonne's head quickly turned towards him. She hid her face behind her hands with a muffled groan. Rick didn't think he could love her more when she peeked at him from between her fingers with the cutest look of embarrassment. He knew he'd never tire of seeing her like this: his graceful warrior basked in adorableness.

She moved her hands when Rick sat down on the edge of the couch and leaned down to kiss her; letting his lips linger over hers. "Hi," he said, his voice just above a whisper.

"Hey." Her voice matched his.

"It's good to be home."

"It's good to have you home."

He removed his gun belt and placed it on the coffee table. "So you're not going to tell me what you were laughing about?"

She shook her head as she played with the buttons on his denim shirt. It had become her favorite look on him; never failing to spark images on that night. The under eyed, shy gaze and slight smile on her face made him want to kiss her again. "It was nothing."

He smirked down at her. "Now why am I not buying that?" He laid his body down next to hers. She slid over - her back pressed against the back cushions - to make room for him. Her hands went immediately around his neck; his to her waist. His lips soon found the crook of her neck, and he inhaled her scent before placing small kisses on her sweet spot.

"How was your day?" He whispered in her ear between kisses.

Michonne moaned feeling truly content being in his arms again. She'd been craving his touch all day. "It was fine," she said in a slightly breathless voice. "The usual. No excitement thankfully."

"Mmm. Yeah. Boring and mundane is always good these days." He kissed her ear then cheek. "Are the kids sleeping?"

"Judith is. Carl's in his room reading comics."

He lifted his head and stared down at her with a devious smirk. "So everyone's occupied." In one swift move he flipped her onto her back and raised her shirt to start placing wet kisses on her bare stomach.

Her giggles echoed all over the downstairs. "Rick! Stop, stop! That tickles!"

He lifted his head again. "Who knew you were such a giggler."

"Ugh," Michonne rolled her eyes. "I haven't been in a long time. I don't know where this is coming from."

"Well, I think it's cute." He kissed her nose.

Michonne giggled again then clamped a hand over her mouth.

Rick moved her hand. "Don't do that. I want to hear more of it."

She shook her head and chuckled softly. "Haven't giggled like this since I had a crush on a boy back in high school."

Rick cocked his head to the side and pushed a loose loc behind her ear. "Who did you crush on in high school and was he smart enough to know he hit the jackpot?"

"I don't know how much of a jackpot I was in high school, but he was the captain of the basketball team. I thought I was going to marry him." She sighed at the memory. "Turns out the fantasy of him was much more interesting than reality."

Rick traced a finger down Michonne's jaw line. "So since I caught you with the giggles earlier does that mean you were crushing on me?" He winked at her.

Her smile was sincere and full of love as she tightened her arms around his neck. "Uh uh. You're better than a crush." Her fingers found his hair. "A crush is fleeting. This isn't."

"No. No it's not." Rick brushed his lips against hers. "This is different."

"Different." She smiled up at him. "Yeah. I like that."

His hand inched up her shirt again to caress her waist. "You wanna know what I was thinking about all day?"

"Of course."

His eyes bored down into hers. "You. Kissing you. Talking to you. Making love to you. Couldn't get you out of my head. Didn't want to."

"Rick…" she breathe out. The words he said, the way he looked at her made her whole body tingle. Truth be told she did feel as giddy as a schoolgirl, but with grownup feelings. This was different. This was true love. She brought his head down to hers to kiss him deeply. A mixture of sighs and moans filled the room as their lips connected. When they pulled away to catch their breaths, Michonne let out another laugh then scrunched up her nose. He could practically see the wheels spinning in her head. "So you really want to know what I was thinking about when you walked in?" She asked.

He propped himself up on his elbow. "Yeah, I do."

"OK. I was thinking about how I can't walk pass this couch anymore without a goofy grin appearing on my face." She bit her lip before continuing. "And I was laying here thinking I can't believe I'm having sex with Rick Grimes."

Rick let out a loud laugh. "Now that I wouldn't have guessed." He tilted his head to the side. "Still shocked about us?"

She shrugged. "It's a lot to go from being best friends with someone to wrapped naked around them every night." She tapped his lips with her finger. "Not that I'm complaining. Aren't you still shocked?"

"Nope." He pressed his body tighter against hers. "And just so you know, we're gonna have sex again and again and again." He punctured each word with a kiss while his fingers tickled her sides.

"Rick, stop it. I can't breathe," she giggled.

Both abruptly looked up when they heard the front door open then slam. Daryl walked into the living room trying to avoid looking at what his two friends were doing on the couch. Rick was reluctant to get up but with a small push from Michonne he climbed off her and they sat up on opposite ends of the couch.

"Don't y'all have a bedroom for all that," Daryl mumbled under his breath.

"Hey, Daryl." Michonne tried to sound nonchalant.

"Hey." Rick nodded at him, but he looked annoyed at the interruption.

"How's it going?" Michonne asked.

"Aight." He walked into the kitchen.

"There's...umm...leftovers in the fridge." Michonne turned towards Rick. "I forgot to tell you I saved some for you too if you're hungry."

"Not hungry for food." Rick moved over on the couch to bite at her shoulder playfully.

Michonne giggled again then tried to disguise it with a cough as she swatted at Rick to stop. He looked at her with a face full amusement and raised an eyebrow.

" _Let's go to bed,"_ he mouthed to her.

Michonne adjusted her headband then looked over her shoulder at Daryl eating from a plate of food at the counter with his fingers. "Um...so we're going to head upstairs. 'Night, Daryl."

"Yeah, 'night," Rick said.

"Uh huh," Daryl said.

They tried to walk at a normal pace up the stairs, but Michonne let out a squeal when Rick grabbed her behind. Their feet pounded against the stairs as they ran the rest of the way up then all was quiet again after the slam of their bedroom door.

Daryl left the plate in the sink and wiped his hands on his shirt. "I gotta move outta here," he said as he walked out onto the back porch.


	15. Many Times, Many Ways

**A/N:** Hope everyone has been having a wonderful Holiday Season. Christmas is over, but I wanted to post this short fic I wrote for the Richonne Just Desserts Holiday package. Enjoy!

* * *

Dinner was done. Dishes were washed. Calm reigned in Alexandria. Tiny snowflakes tapped against every window in the dark house. Snow had been falling in intervals all day. The light dusting on the ground from the morning had turned into an ankle deep sea of white by the time the sun set and tiny stars began to dot the sky.

Michonne stood in the front room gazing at the world outside. A mix of old Christmas songs she'd found in the Monroe house was playing softly in the background. Her already happy and peaceful state was lifted even higher when she heard the stirring at the top of the stairs.

Rick had a distinct cadence to his step. No matter what he was doing or where he was going he walked with a determined purpose. He wasn't one for a casual stroll even when just puttering around in their home. When she heard him pound down the stairs as if he were going to war instead of the living room, she couldn't stop her chuckle. It had only been less than an hour since they were last in each other's presence, but her heart still thumped with anticipation at laying eyes on him again. She'd missed his face.

She shook her head. _"Can you be any more love sick, Michonne?"_ She smile on her face grew wider as she was enveloped in strong arms and warm kisses against the back of her neck. She turned her head slightly to allow his lips to land on hers.

She giggled when she turned around fully in his arms and saw he still wore the Santa hat they'd found on a run to a crafts shop. He paired it with a bare chest and gray pajama bottoms. Michonne tilted her head to the side and swatted at the furry ball at the end. "You like wearing this don't you?"

He shrugged with an adorable smile. "Judith wouldn't let me take it off."

"Well you do look extra cute in it."

"And it matches my new red flannel shirt you always seem to be wearing." He pulled away from her slightly to admire how good his love looked wearing only the shirt and a pair of black knee socks.

"You always say it looks good on me, so I'm going to keep wearing it." She grinned as he winked at her. She gave him a quick peck on the lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. The twinkling lights behind him made his eyes sparkle to match his own smile. He stroked her back a couple of times before letting his hands rest just above the curve of her backside.

"Any trouble getting Judith to sleep?"

"That daughter of ours is quite the handful. After about three readings of _Twas The Night Before Christmas_ , she finally couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. She was fightin' it the whole time though. Kept asking to open her presents."

Michonne shook her head and chuckled. "She's been so excited since we explained what was going on to her. Did you tell her we have two more days until Christmas?"

"I did. Couldn't convince her she needed to sleep until I promised more baking cookies with Mommy tomorrow."

"I think she likes trying to sneak and eat all of the cookies more than actually baking them. I had to tell her we needed save some for Carl to have when he gets back tomorrow to finally get her to stop trying to steal from the batch."

"I'm glad he's finally coming home. Seems like he's been on at Hilltop for months instead of a couple of weeks." Rick glanced outside. "I hope he's able to get back OK with all of the snow. He hasn't been driving long, and the visibility might not be good. I'm thinkin' bout meeting him halfway."

Michonne stroked the hair on his face. "Don't worry, babe. Daryl's coming back with him. They'll get here safely."

He took one more look out of the window before sighing and turning his attention back to Michonne. "You're right. I just can't believe he's already seventeen and driving."

Michonne pecked him on the lips again before taking his hand and leading him over to the couch. "I know. Our boy is becoming a man."

"I'm not ready for that. I need him and Judith to stop aging."

"Hate to break it to you," Michonne plopped down on the couch, "But we're all getting old. You hear how our bones creak when we get out of bed every morning."

He gave her a sly smirk. "Well, yeah, but that's because we always work them hard the night before." He dived on the couch and pulled her on top of him while kissing her cheeks, chin, and neck. He gave her ass a light swat as her giggles filled the air.

Rick adjusted Michonne on top of him and wrapped his arms tighter around her when she started to shiver. Wayward drafts were slipping through the tiny cracks in the house. "You cold?" He asked as he tried to warm her by running his hands up and down her arms.

She nodded. "It's getting drafty in here. Temperatures must be dropping."

"I would suggest you to put on more clothes, but..." He shrugged and grinned. "I never want you to wear more clothes."

She climbed off of him and wrapped the throw blanket laying on the back of the couch around her shoulders. "Yeah, I figured that out a long time ago." She snatched the Santa hat from his head and fashioned it on her own. "Let's just start a fire."

He kissed her hand and stood. "As you wish my lady."

"Please don't talk like King Ezekiel. I always feel like I'm stuck in a never-ending Shakespeare play when we visit the Kingdom."

Rick laughed. "True." He looked back to where she lounged on the couch; her thigh exposed and looking sexy wearing his shirt and hat. "How come all my clothes look better on you?"

Her reply was just a sexy grin and shrug.

The fire casted a warm glow around the living room. It had only been three years since the world as they knew it came to an end. Yearly traditions such as birthdays and holidays seemed like more of a myth of the past then something that most of them had lived through year after year. The harshness of the new world seemed like it would never allow a respite to celebrate, but somehow, someway they had defied every obstacle to create a faded facsimile of life as it was before.

The scavenged decorations and Judith's red and green abstract drawings were all over the house. Eugene's genius mind had figured out how to make a plethora of Christmas lights that adorned their fireplace and the mid-sized tree where presents were stacked all around.

Rick gestured towards the tree. "Quite a haul we were able to find. I like your creative wrapping. Especially the old blanket you wrapped Judith's new tricycle in."

Michonne laughed. "You gotta improvise with what you have."

"You did great, baby. I can't wait to see her open everything. I never thought she'd ever get to experience Christmas."

Michonne stood and joined him at the fireplace "But here we are."

Rick wrapped his arms around her. "Here we are." He kissed her like he never wanted to stop. Full of passion and eternal longing. Both feral and sweet. Eager and lingering. Their tongues convorted together. Pairs of plump lips met again and again and again.

The beautiful sounds of Nat King Cole drifted from the speakers. "This was always my favorite Christmas song," Michonne said. "Dance with me."

Their bodies moved as one as they swayed to the melody of the song. Her head on his chest. His hands rubbing slow circles on her back.

"Can't wait for you to open the gift I found for you," she whispered. "I think you're going to love it."

"I'm going to love anything you give me." He tilted her head up so he could look her in the eyes. "But you know what the best present is? Waking up next to you every morning. Making love to you every night. Knowing you and the kids are safe and healthy. I never need anything else in this life. And every day I'm going to show you in as many ways and as many times as I can how much I love you."

Michonne's eyes flooded over as she became overwhelmed once again by the depth of the love they had for each other. She looked at the man before her as if was the most precious thing in the world. "My Rick Grimes. Ever the romantic." She laid her head on his chest again. "I love you too."

He pulled her closer in his arms as they continued to dance in front of the candescent fire. A war on the living was still raging outside the walls, but at that moment all they could think of were the many times and the many ways they'd survived and the gratitude of being right there in that moment together.

 _Although it's been said many times, many ways_

 _Merry Christmas to you_


	16. 31 It's Cold Outside

**Written for the Richonne Just Desserts 50 Reasons To Have (Richonne) Sex Challenge**

 **31\. It's Cold Outside**

* * *

Michonne was wrapped in a cocoon. The only part of her body visible was the skin around her eyes. An oversized hoodie was pulled tight over her head, her hands lost in the long sleeves. That combined with the thermal shirt, sweat pants, leggings, and Rick's thick socks weren't enough to keep her body from shaking. Heavy rain pounded against the glass of the bedroom window as she sat in the middle of the bed with the comforter and two blankets wrapped around her. Nothing could relieve the cold that had seeped into her bones.

Rick's heavy footsteps on the stairs made Michonne release a silent prayer in hopes that he was able to get a fire started downstairs. His silhouette - as he stood by the door - was half in shadows and half bathe in light from the candles on the dresser.

"So?" She asked, her voice going high on the last syllable.

Rick held his head down before shaking it. "No fire. The wood was still outside when it started raining. It's too wet to be any good."

She groaned and sank deeper into her pile of blankets. "I'm starting to really hate Virginia winters."

"I'm sorry, Michonne."

"It's not your fault."

He walked deeper into bedroom. "Doesn't change the fact is about 10 degrees in this house. I can hear you shaking from here." He sat on the chair in the corner to take off his boots. Michonne could hear the squeak of the water as he pulled them off. His denim shirt clung to his body and his curls were slicked back on his head.

"Rick, you're soaking wet." Michonne hopped out of bed to grab a towel from their bathroom.

"I went out to check the empty house across the street. I thought I saw some dry wood on the porch there earlier. No luck though."

"You shouldn't had done that. Get out of those clothes right now."

His smirk was instant as he unbuttoned his shirt. "If you insist."

Michonne threw him an incredulous look over her shoulder as she went into the closet to find him something to put on. "I did _not_ mean it like that. You need to get out of those clothes and into something dry so you won't catch pneumonia."

Rick pouted as Michonne chuckled and helped him out of his shirt. She patted his torso dry with the towel then tried to rub the wetness from his hair.

"At least the kids aren't here for this power outage. It would be near impossible to keep Judith warm," Michonne said. "I'm sure they're enjoying themselves at Hilltop with Maggie."

"Yeah, and hopefully Eugene can get the power workin' again before they get back."

Michonne let Rick finish drying his hair as she slid back under the covers. After Rick dressed in the sweatpants and long-sleeved t-shirt Michonne set out for him, he joined her in bed. He spooned himself tightly against her body, and pulled the comforter around both of them. His hands found their way under Michonne's layers of clothes to feel the taunt skin of her stomach.

Michonne hissed. "Your hands are cold." She swatted them away.

He kissed her shoulder through the mounds of cloth. "I'm just tryin' to keep them warm."

She looked over shoulder at the smirking man and couldn't help but to laugh. "Yeah, right."

Her infectious laugh turned his smirk into a grin as he kissed her cheek then her ear. "It's a scientific fact that cuddling while naked warms you up faster than all these clothes we're wearin'."

"Is that right, Dr. Grimes?"

Rick chuckled. "I'm just stating facts, baby. It's science."

"It's not like you are just trying to get me naked, as usual, right?"

He just continued to grin at her.

"I'm so cold I can barely move. I don't know how enthusiastic I'll be," she said.

"I'm good with doing most of the work." He flipped Michonne onto her back.

Michonne sighed and looked up to the ceiling as another chill went through her. She felt as if she'd never get warm again. "Well, it's dark, cold, the kids aren't home. There's nothing else to do. We might as well get naked and have sex."

Rick lifted up on his elbow and looked down at her. "When you put it that way it doesn't sound so romantic. I don't think I'm in the mood anymore." He turned his back to Michonne and pulled the comforter to his neck.

Michonne shook her head at his antics. "Rick, you know I didn't mean it like that. Sex with you is always amazing."

"Too late for flattery. Now I don't want to."

"Ah, come on." Michonne wrapped herself around Rick's back.

"Nah. The moment's passed."

Michonne kissed the back of his neck and his shoulder like he did before. She put her hand under his shirt and started nibbling on his ear. "But it's so cold in here, Rick."

He turned back over, and crossed his hands over his chest. "I don't know…"

She climbed onto his body, straddle his hips, and took off her sweatshirt. "Riiiiiick." She gave him her own pout as took his hands and placed them on his favorite part of her body.

He squeezed her ass and licked his lips. "When you put it that way." He flipped them back over then took of his t-shirt.

She ran her hands over his beard. "You know I always want you, Rick. But I better be on fire by the time we finish."

He kissed her long and deep loving the sound of her soft moans. "Trust me, baby, it's about to be an inferno in here."


End file.
